(x) SunRock Fic
by Eve111
Summary: Sun turned to look at Rockie, her eyes wide in shock. "Wait… You… like me too?" Rockie nodded, and gave Sun a half smile. She bit her lip, unsure of what to say next. "I.. I didn't think you would… I thought… you'd be taken aback…" Rockie smiled. "Far from it… in fact… I always thought you'd be the same…" A fanfic of a shipping of my friends. Fluffy shoujoi-ai o


Imagine your OTP finding their own secret place like a stretching valleyside and sharing their first kiss in that area.

Fluffy Shoujou-ai of a pairing of my friends. Why is it related to Minecraft? Their names in the fic are their Minecraft IGNs ;)

Enjoy

•••

Sunrise smiled, dragging Rockie into the steaming geothermal pool surrounded by greenery and boulders. It was such a private area, and it was beautiful. The water was warm, and the whole area had this magical feel to it. "Come on Rockie, it's beautiful." Sunrise continued to drag Rockie into the warm water, who was relieved to find that she was able to reach the floor.

Sunrise took a deep breath before pulling herself under, gazing around the area underwater, her eyes locking on the small ledge just behind the waterfall. It was almost as though this place had been made for people, but that was impossible. It wasn't a national park, and the place was almost completely untouched. Sun gave Rockie a smile, before walking under the water fall and perching on the ledge, and calling the other over.

"I'm so glad my parents let us go out on our own for once." Sunrise said. The two had met in real life only a week ago, and Sunrise had managed to convince her parents to let them go out somewhere on their own. It would be a good break for the both of them - a chance to get away from it all. Sunrise smiled, thinking about the day they had met.

Sunrise had been excited to wait at the airport for the first time, and she had even done something she wouldn't normally do - painted a sign with Rockie's name on it. It was the first time she had been this patient! And when Rockie had walked out of the new arrivals section, Sun had nearly cried from happiness, and had rammed into her with a hug. Sun smiled at the memory, and pulled her legs up, bringing them close to her chest and hugging them, resting her chin on her arms and staring through the water at the beautiful place they were now sitting. She smiled a little more as Rockie sat down beside her, and she let her feet drop over the edge, moving further back on the ledge.

Sunrise closed her eyes for a second, not sure if she really wanted to tell the truth, and if now was a good time. "You know Rockie… I guess… I've always sort of thought of you as more than a friend." That was it. It was out in the open. 'Coming out of the closet.'

Silence, and Rockie put her arm around Sunrise. "So… I'm not the only one."

Sun turned to look at Rockie, her eyes wide in shock. "Wait… You… _like_ me _too_?"

Rockie nodded, and gave Sun a half smile.

Sun felt like she was about to cry of joy, and, inching closer to the other, she eased her hand into the other's. She bit her lip, unsure of what to say next. "I.. I didn't think you would… I thought… you'd be taken aback…"

Rockie smiled. "Far from it… in fact… I always thought you'd be the same…"

Sun could feel her cheeks going red as the blood rushed to her face. This was some incredible stroke of luck, and she had _never_ expected something like this to ever happen. "Well… It's out in the open now." Sun smiled, and jumped into the warm water, before pulling Rockie in after her, splashing them both with water. The pair laughed, and Rockie lifted herself to her feet, grasping Sunrise by the arms to keep her still.

Sun felt her eyes widen and her face get hot as Rockie leaned forward. Her reason for alarm had nothing to do with the fact that it was Rockie - it was the fact that she never _had_ kissed anyone before, and she doubted Rockie had either.

"Come on Sun, it'll be a new thing for both of us." Rockie said, almost as though she had read the other's thoughts.

Sun felt her face go even more red as the other's lips met hers, and a burst of emotion ran through her. For a first it certainly was powerful, and it was _definitely _something she wasn't accustomed to. Sunrise gasped, her hands grasping onto Rockie's, seconds before the pair pulled apart. Sun felt a tear of joy run down her flushed cheek, and she moved forward, pulling the other into a hug almost immediately afterwards. "Rockie…." She bit her lip, trying to contain the joy sweeping through her. "I love you."

Rockie smiled, squeezing Sun's hand in her own. "I love you too Sun." And she did. She definitely did.


End file.
